


into the lens

by sunset_oasis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_oasis/pseuds/sunset_oasis
Summary: Colin Creevey, through the years.





	into the lens

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

 

At eleven, Colin Creevey discovered a whole new world that he hadn't known before.

Well, perhaps that wasn't exactly accurate. It wasn't like there'd been no small, curious, strange but seemingly unimportant details popping up now and then before - it was just at eleven was when he first understood that those strangeness had an explanation, and a vast landscape waiting for him to uncover.

He held on tight to his camera and dived headfirst into this new, magical -  _literally magical_  - world, ready to explore.

 

* * *

 

It was all amazing things at first - a street full of shops selling magical things, owls delivering mails, castle ceilings that looked like the night sky, fancy brooms that fly, pictures that move, wand waves that could make anything happen.

Getting to know a  _real_  hero who's just a year older than him, a hero whose name was in so many books that he'd read after finding out the existence of this world, a hero who had defeated the bad guys.

It was all kinds of wonders all around.

 

* * *

 

He grew older.

He clutched onto his camera and documented everything in this new world, and he realized that for there to be a hero who defeated the bad guys, there must also be a society which somehow built the bad guys in the first place. He realized that under the glory magic, the fancy spells, that perhaps this new world was just like the muggle world he'd known - a world with classism, with society prejudices, with divisions.

It wasn't something easy to realize when you first entered the world, all shocked and amazed by its glory, but some things did become clearer as time went on, particular for people on the receiving end of prejudices.

 

* * *

 

And just like he'd once realized that where there was a hero, there were also the bad guys, he now realized that where there was a hero, there were also the people who support the hero, who beside the hero.

Colin thought that he would probably never be hero himself, but maybe he could be one of the people who fought for the right things. Maybe he wasn't powerful enough to make a difference, but was one person ever? Wasn't every powerful collective force made up of a number of "one person"s?

And even if he couldn't put up a good enough fight, he thought, someone had to be there to document everything, right? To write down the stories, to record the history in pictures, all of those would one day become a lesson for the future generation to be better, to be more accepting, to have less prejudice.

And that was something he was confident to say he was good at.

 

* * *

 

They sent him out of the castle, along with all other underage students. Not a surprising decision from the teachers, he knew. Regardless what others had planned for him, though, Colin knew his decision was made.

Maybe he wouldn't be significant enough to make a difference, but, he reasoned, if everyone thought that way, there would be nobody left fighting, would there?

It was easy enough to slip back in in the chaos, easy enough to whisper to his friend to make sure his brother Dennis would be safe and then ran back into the castle, easy enough to stepped into the battlefield, camera hanging loosely on his neck, wand clutched tightly in his hand.

He'd never considered himself a hero, but he would be damned if he didn't at least try to fight for one.

 

* * *

 

He thought about the spells Harry had taught them in DA, he thought about Dennis hoping he was safely away from here, he thought about the unfairness and injustice in the wizarding world, he thought about how he'd never expected to fight in an actual war when he first discovered this new world and yet  _here he was_  -

\- and the last thing he thought about, as the unnaturally bright green light flew headfirst towards him and there was nowhere to hide, was that he'd tried so hard to document everything about everyone and maybe, maybe someone would document this moment of him too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://ff-sunset-oasis.tumblr.com)


End file.
